Faint Smile
by DazedConfusedAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: An restless night results in a moment only they could experience. Please comment! I love hearing different opinions :D


I don't own Durarara! or the characters

Faint Smile

Celty was sitting of the couch in the living room of her and Shinra Kishitani's apartment, watching some meaningless television show. It was the normal evening routine for them; dinner, tv, then off to bed. It was one of the rare days that the evening did not bring any news that required either of their attention.

She caught him looking at her; not at her breasts, nor body, but where her face would be. It seemed that Shinra did this a lot, but it was only this evening that she put any sort of thought to it. Up until then, she had thought that he was just expressing his . . . quirkiness. The normal anxiety that she would feel when someone would look at her was, for the moment, replaced with acceptance and peace. Celty did not understand why she felt so differently when he looked at her. She knew Shinra liked her, but she never seemed to take a large notice to it until today. Why was today so special that she notice these things she knew were always happening? Why did these feelings feel different on this uneventful, seemingly insignificant evening? After what felt like hours, feeling his gazing at her, she turned towards him. He immediately turned his longing gaze back to the television screen in embarrassment. He tried to play it off as just looking around the room, but she knew full well what he'd been looking at.

Celty grabbed her PDA off of the arm rest to her side and began to type. Hearing the typing, Shinra turned back to face her. The typing stopped and the PDA was held up for him to read.

[Why do you stare at me like that all the time?]

"What? What are you talking about? I don't stare at you all the time." Her neck leaned forward in disbelief of his words. He would always deny it, of course, but for some reason, she didn't mind it. She wasn't completely sure why she put up with his weird habits. All she knew was that they'd known each other for twenty years. Though for some reason, she couldn't recall a time when he didn't do these things.

He was weird, to put it simply; not only to her standards, but to others around him as well. It wasn't the weird that was frowned upon, but rather the weird that was, most of the time, fun to be around. He told the same jokes he always did. He was sort of in his own little world. But when it came time to be serious, he was, or at least he tried to be. Was is just the fact that they'd lived together for twenty years that allowed her to put up with his quirkiness for such a long time or was it something else entirely? These were the questions that circled in the Dullahan's mind, or lack thereof. She found herself asking these questions even now, watching the same television show they had been for the longest time, listening to the same commercials, seeing the same episodes of the same shows. But out of all of the constants she'd observed in that instant, she was perfectly content with it. That is what she was thinking: Why am I happy with the same stuff? Shouldn't I want to do something different?

Nigh quickly came and they both journeyed to their respective rooms just like any other night. Both went through the same routines. Both went to bed the same way.

"G'night Celty" said the doctor. The clicks of their lights synchronized as one final sound before precious sleep.

A silent scream rang through the apartment as Celty awoke from a nightmare; shivers coursing through her body and hands tightly clamping the blanket.

A look at the clock.

However she tried to fall back asleep, she could not. It seemed like every shadow was a creature lying in wait for her to shut her eyes again. Frantic spasms riddled her body at the slightest creak of the floor; at the sight of a shadow cast from an outside light. Short and silent breathes and the pounding of a heart that did not pump blood rang in what would have been ears. As the darkness seemed to surround her bed, she blindly and silently felt for the wall; pillow and PDA in hand. She continued along the wall until she met her doorway. With what felt like shut eyes, she took one step across the hall to reach the opposite wall. A few steps to the right was Shinra's door.

He laid awake, staring at the ceiling; arms crossed under his head. Was he thinking of something perhaps? Of what had gone on that day? Or was it some unknown problem? Feeling a presence, he turned to face his doorway, and Celty. Even in the dim light, he could see her shivering from the nightmare. His face bore a concerned look. It seemed almost out of character for him: He joked about the night that she would come to his bed wishing to express her love, but now that she was here, he did not joke, he knew what was going on.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?"

She pulled out her PDA from the bundled pillow in her arms and, still shaking, typed, [Y-yeah. It's never bothhered mme this much.]

He could see the how scared she was by the twitching of her fingers as she typed.

"Alright. Well then I'll move my stuff to the floor and you can take the bed."

_But it's your bed. I don't want to take it from you _she thought. She reached for her PDA to type it, but was interrupted by Shinra.

"I know that it's my bed, but I'm not about to let you take the floor."

_Did he just read my mind? How did he know how to respond to something I haven't even said yet? _Her neck was tilted back in surprise to his response.

"I think that's what happens when two people live together for as long as we've lived together."

Again, caught off guard, Celty was confused as to how he was doing this. _I can't let him give me his bed, but he'll probably say something…_

"You're right. But if it means that much to you, we'll both sleep in my bed.

The bed was large enough for a third person to fit comfortably between them, but he insisted on clinging to the edge of his side, making sure she was completely comfortable. She looked over to Shinra to thank him, but he was sound asleep. Turned away from his gaze, she could feel the sensation she had felt earlier that evening. She slowly turned so he was in view, but he was sound asleep. As sleep slowly came to her, she felt the same feeling of peace she did when he had stared at her that evening. Celty didn't know why, but did not question, and sleep slowly took her.

Another nightmare wakes Celty up after for what seems like only a few moments. She vaguely remembers journeying to Shinra's room and the conversation. But something was different. She looked around the room. Nothing was out of place, but something seemed different. She checked herself and discovered something: Shinra. His place on the bed had changed and his position had as well. His arm was resting across her warm side, while his hand was barely touching her own. They were now closer together with only a layer of blanket separating them.

At first, she was startled by this, but slowly, her emotions changed. The feeling of the darkness crowding in around her was now replaced by security, warmth. She threaded her fingers between Shinra's gently and felt content with her surroundings. As she threaded her fingers between his, she realized why she put up with him for the past twenty years. As she slipped into unconsciousness, Celty felt what would have been a faint smile grow where her mouth would have been.

Follow me on tumblr at .com if you want to read any new stories that I write. They'll be on tumblr before first.


End file.
